


Joker and Queen in Hawaii

by PressureChief



Series: Three Couples in Hawaii [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut, Teasing, i dont know how to tag sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29439420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PressureChief/pseuds/PressureChief
Summary: Ren goes to Makoto's hotel room to hang out with her but they do more than hang out~
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Three Couples in Hawaii [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162250
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Joker and Queen in Hawaii

Ren knocked on the door to Makoto’s hotel room. He was a little nervous. He was about to hang out with his girlfriend, alone, probably for the rest of the night. The door opened and there stood Makoto. 

“I have arrived, my queen~.” Ren coyly smiled. A blush permeated her cheeks, but a smile crept on her face.

“Took you long enough, I was about to fall asleep.” She smugly replied. Holding the door open for him.

“Kept you waiting, huh?” He entered the room. Makoto peeked her head out the door, looking down the hallway before shutting it.

“Yes, you did _Joker_.” She said as Ren sat down on the bed in the middle of the room. He looked around the room and laid down and sighed. “Something wrong?” She sat down next to him.

“Yes. Ann and Ryuji.” He explained. “They kept proding about what girl I liked and I didn’t wanna say anything that could reveal our relationship.”

“Oh really?” Makoto leaned over Ren’s head. “What type of girl _do_ you like?” He smirked.

“A smart, strict, gorgeous student council president.” He smiled up at her. “Also someone who could put me in my place.” She blushed at that. She cleared her throat, returning to her original position.

“W-Well, Ryuji and Ann seem like they would make a cute couple. Don’t they?” She smoothed out her skirt.

“Ugh don’t even get me started on that.” Ren threw his hands in the air.

“Tell me about it.” Makoto inquired, patting her thighs. Ren smiled and obliged, resting his head on her lap. She immediately started running her fingers through his mop of hair.

“I’ve been trying for MONTHS to clue them in on them liking each other, but they’re so dumb they don’t have a real idea.” He explained. 

“You can plan complicated heists, but not manage to get those two together?” She teased.

“Ok, I’d like to see you try.” He exclaimed.

“I think all they need is some time alone, and maybe that’ll just be the final spark to start the fire.” She pondered. Ren’s eyes lit up.

“You know, I did leave them in Mishima and I’s hotel room, alone~.” He smirked. Makoto gasped. 

“You think they might have finally gotten together?” She asked. “We should check on them!” 

“Ehh, I’d rather not.” Ren mentioned, he sat up. “Besides, we haven’t made the most of _our_ alone time.” He cupped her cheek. 

“Studying? On a trip?” Makoto coyly teased. “That doesn’t sound like you.”

“Maybe you’ve rubbed off on me.” He moved his face closer.

“I hope so, because you’ve been falling behind on this subject.”

“Can I turn in my work now for late credit?” 

“Yes, but I hope you don’t expect a full grade.” 

“Anything above passing is fine by me.”

“Not for me, I don’t expect anything below 90%” Their lips met. They sighed into each other's mouths before separating.   
“How was that?” He asked.

“Hmmm. About 78%. You could do better if you try with the extra credit.” She pursed her lips. “But we should study for the final exam.” Ren’s face blushed.

“O-Oh. Y-Yeah we should.” He took off his glasses and they moved into a more comfortable position on the bed, him on his back with her leaning over him. They kissed again but this time with increased hunger. His hands went to her thighs, kneading the soft but firm tissue. Her hands gripped his hair tightly, tugging on it. His hands slipped under her shirt, touching the bare skin of her waist. She moaned at his touch, separating from his lips. 

“Are you sure we won’t get interrupted?” He asked as she started kissing his ear and moving down to his neck. 

“Faculty members have their own rooms.” She sighed against his neck, her hands moved down from his head to his chest, gripping at his shirt. 

“B-But you’re not a teacher. You’re a student prez.” He grunted. She pulled down the collar of his shirt and lightly bit his shoulder. “Ah!”

“Less talking, you need to focus~” Makoto teased before sitting up, straddling him. She unbuttoned her shirt with a sultry smile on her face. Ren’s hands roamed up her waist to her lower buttons, helping her with the task. She shrugged off the shirt, tossing it somewhere in the room. Ren slipped his outer shirt off as Makoto’s hands rolled up his undershirt. 

“Really enthusiastic aren’t we?” He joked as Makoto threw both shirts away. She started kissing his neck, moving down towards his chest. She licked the area around his nipple, which caused him to sharply inhale. 

“Seems like I’m not the only one.” She started kissing his abs and hooked her fingers under the waistband of his pants. He grabbed her wrist. 

“Wait, you first.” Makoto sighed and rolled onto her back. Ren moved on top of her and began to kiss her. She curled her back up and reached her arms behind her, unclasping her bra. Ren took the straps and slipped them down her arms, freeing her breasts. He kissed down her chest until he reached her right nipple, sucking and nibbling on it.

“Ahh..” She moaned. He took the left one in between his index finger and thumb and began to pinch it. “Haa…” She sighed. He hummed as he cupped the left breast, squeezing it lightly. It was perfectly sized for his hand, not too big, not too small. “R-Ren.. Please…” Makoto’s hands had moved to his shoulders, pushing him down. He took the hint and let go of her breasts. He moved lower, leaving a trail of kisses from her chest to just above her skirt. 

“Can I?” He whispered.  
“You don’t have to ask.” Makoto chuckled. Ren slipped the skirt down her legs as she lifted her hips. Discarding the garment he took in the sight before him. 

“God, you’re so beautiful.” He smiled at her and they kissed again, tongues battling for supremacy in each other's mouths. She hooked her fingers under her tights and panties, pushing them off her waist as she raised her hips again. Ren took the rest of the clothes and gently slipped them off of her legs. He moved down, kissing her abs, and then the small tuft of hair above her entrance. 

“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t have time to-” Makoto started, before Ren put his finger to her lips. 

“It’s okay. You’re beautiful. No matter what.” He said and kissed her right thigh. 

“Mmmm…” She grabbed his head and threw her head back. “Stop teasing…” 

Ren listened to her and started licking the already wet area between her legs. 

“Haaah…” Makoto sighed and relaxed, tightening her grip on his hair. He stuck his tongue in between the folds of her pussy, which made her seize up and almost squeeze his head in between her thighs. 

“Ooh!” He removed his mouth and smiled up at her before she pushed his head back down. He snuck his hand up her side, and placed it near her face. She took his index finger and put it in her mouth, sucking on it lightly. He withdrew his finger and pushed it into her vagina, which caused her to erupt a sharp moan. Makoto’s nails dug into his scalp. Ren thrusted his finger in and out of her and started flicking his tongue on her clitoris which caused her to spasm and shake, clenching her legs and thrusting her body up. He began to roll his hips to combat his own arousal. “Oh! Ren!” She moaned.

“Uh-huh…” He hummed against her clit which caused her to react even more. The feeling of her thighs besides his head and his finger being eaten by her hole was too much for him. With a final deep push from Ren, Makoto convulsed, trying to hide her moans by biting on her hand. 

“AAAHH!!” She screamed, legs shaking and her body seizing up. Ren moved away from her entrance, coming up. As she calmed down, she grabbed his face and gave him a deep kiss. 

“Was that acceptable, my Queen?~” He teased, licking his finger. Makoto brushed his clothed erection with her bare thigh.

“It was. For both of us it seems.” She turned him onto his back as he slid his pants down. She slid them off like he had for her and slid her palm under his boxers onto his growing member. Ren’s breath hitched. 

“Mako..” He groaned. She took the clear sign of suffering and pulled down the undergarment, twirling it on her finger as she got off the bed. Ren stared in awe of his beautiful and naked girlfriend as she bent over to get something from her bag. 

“Now RenRen, anymore begging and I’ll have to punish you.” She climbed back on the bed with a small square between her fingers. 

“Please do~” He smirked up at her as she straddled his bare lap. She tore open the wrapper, rolling the latex barrier onto his erection. 

“Alright..” Makoto said with half lidded eyes. She raised herself up, putting his shaft into her pussy. They collectively moaned, Ren sounding more shaken than she was. 

“Fuck…” he said as he took her hand and raised it. He threw his head back as she squeezed his cock. Moving in tandem, waves of pleasure came over them from their explicit activity. 

“Ren..” Makoto moaned. She leaned forward and captured his lips with her own. Their pace increased as their want for pleasure and to satisfy each other increased. 

Unexpectedly, Ren thought about the first time he saw Makoto. In the library in Shujin Academy, she was diligently studying as usual. At first glance he thought that she was just another honor student, but there was some sort of majesty to her. Some beauty to the way her brow would furrow when she reached a tough question, or when she would brush her hair behind her ear. The more Ren saw Makoto when he was at school, the more he started to like her. All of that accumulated to the day she awoke to her persona, sitting on that motorcycle, letting her true emotions show, he knew that he was smitten. 

These feelings resurfacing made Ren emotional, and he wrapped his arms around Makoto, bending his knees and thrusting up with his hips. Their lips separated at this movement and she moaned loudly.

“Ooh!!~” She exclaimed. The new pleasure drove her to push her face into his neck, nipping at his neck. 

“Ngh!” A feeling of electricity ran through each other’s bodies, pure pleasure running from their connected parts to the rest of their body. Ren was feeling numb as he felt her squeeze him tighter and tighter, their chorus of moans growing louder and louder as they were driven closer to climax. 

“Ren!!” Makoto gasped against his ear. 

“Mako..” He breathed into her shoulder, grabbing the back of her head and her back with his hands, pushing her closer. He felt that familiar lead up to a blissful eruption as he moaned and thrusted, deeper and harder than ever before. As he exploded, Makoto rose into her own climax. She lifted her head up and took his head in her hands, kissing him deeply, exhaling heavily as she rode the orgasm out. They seperated, exhausted, and Makoto fell onto Ren’s chest. He ran his hand through her hair, catching his breath. 

“How was that?” Ren teased looking into her eyes. She chuckled before running her finger up and down his chest. 

“I’d give that a 98%” She smiled. “That was one of our best yet.” 

“Yeah, it was.” They laid there for a couple minutes, still resting from their activity. Makoto felt a chill down her arm as the heated air circulated out of the room, shivering at the air conditioning. 

“They always make hotel rooms so cold…” She complained. Ren tried pulling the covers below them, but they were tucked tight. 

“And they always tuck the sheets wayyy too tight under the bed.” He instead opted to wrap his arms around his girlfriend, trying to warm her up. She chuckled. 

“That too.” 

“Speaking of hotel rooms, I should probably get back to mine.” He groaned as Makoto moved off of him. “Don’t want Ann and Ryuji getting the wrong idea.” Makoto tried getting off of the bed, but her legs were still a little shaky. 

“That’s true, but we should do this again. Maybe tomorrow?~” She stretched her arms. Ren walked to the bathroom, grabbing two small towels and wetting them in the sink. He discarded the used condom and wiped off his area before peeking his head out and tossing the other towel to Makoto, which she caught without even looking. 

“Alright, that sounds like a plan.” Ren put on his clothes that were spread across the floor while giving Makoto’s clothes to her. “I hate to leave you. But I don’t want Ryuji and Ann pestering me all day tomorrow about why I was out all night.”

“How about this?” She slipped into her leggings. “I’ll walk you back to your room, and if we see them actually doing stuff together, we can tease them.” 

“That sounds pretty fun.” He put his arms through his shirt as Makoto finished buttoning up hers. “Judging by how vulgar Ryuji is, I bet 1000 yen that they’re already making out, _or worse_.”

“Ok, but I bet that they’ll just be cuddling. Ann isn’t that type of girl.” She stood up, smoothing out her skirt. 

“Prepare to lose.” Ren smirked.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut, so I thought it would be fun to do it with the OTP and on Valentines day no less! This fic and the one that follows it will probably be my last one for 2 years, so don't expect anything from me after this week. It was fun while it lasted tho.


End file.
